


Valentine Doodles

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Line Drawing, M/M, Valentine's, color drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: A collection of doodles I did for Daily Thranduil Project- Valentines For Thrandy on tumblr.  Hope you enjoy!.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Bard sighed. He really hadn’t expected Thranduil to actually use him as a pillow, even though the elf had declared as much when they had reached their bed chambers. Bard had just assumed it was Thranduil’s way of saying he wanted to snuggle. That had been 15 minutes ago and now Thranduil was softly snoring. Bard shifted, thinking it would dislodge Thranduil but his husband only drapped his arms over Bard’s head, trapping him further. Another sigh escaped him. The things he did for love!


	2. Valentine Drawing 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another doodle for the Daily Thranduil Project's -Valentinesforthrandy!


	3. Valentine Doodle 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Everyone! <3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say- I love these two!!

Bard couldn’t believe it when Thranduil gave him the over-sized card. Blushing furiously, he reached behind the couch and brought out the exact same cheesy card. Thranduil laughed as he held them together, linking his pinky with Bards.

“I guess romantic minds think alike!”

Bard smile got as sappy as the cards, “Yeah..they sure do!”


End file.
